Max's Makeover
by spunkransom12
Summary: Ella, Angel, and Nudge are bored. What do they do? Well thats simple they give Max a makeover! Reted T cuz I'm paranoid.


**This is just a one-shot, I think. Unless a ton of people like it and I can think of how to make it longer, then it will become more of a story. This story takes place after Max but before Fang, cuz I don't want to try to predict what will happen in Fang. FAX!!! May have spoilers to the 5****th**** Max ride book. I don't own Max Ride! Hope you like it. Review/Comment!!!!**

"Max!" Nudge whined, staring with those puppy dog eyes, with Ella and Angel standing behind her with the same look on there faces. "We're like totally bored and if we don't figure out something to do our heads might explode. Then you will have to pick up our brain matter and that will be messy and you might through up. And funerals cost a ton of money now a days, soooo you might want to help us out here or I'll just stand here and talk and talk and talk…"

Before she could say anything else I covered her mouth with my hand and though she was still talking at least it was muffled and a little less annoying. "So what do you want me to do about it?" I questioned. It was spring break so Ella had no school and we decided to visit my mom and Ella. We had only been here for three days and still had two more weeks of our visit and the girls were all ready bored, well this would be a very long vacation for all of us.

"Well…we kind of wanted you to play with us," Angel replied in her angelic voice. Angel was a sweetie, but there was more to her, she could be quit dark when she wanted to be. 'What could this game possibly be?' I wondered quietly.

"Sure…what do you guys want to play?" I asked with a smile.

"Since Fang is out with Iggy and Gazzy at the movies and lunch for the next three hours we thought…maybe we could give you a make-over." Ella smiled at me with big puppy dog eyes.

"No way!" I yelled backing away from them slightly. No way they are going to dress me up like some doll and make me all girly.

"We won't, " Angel replied to my thoughts. "Make you girly that is, we can go to the mall and to that store you like, Hottopic, and we can pick you a cool outfit from there." She looked very proud of her idea.

"Ooohhhh please!" They all whined to me. I looked at all of them as they smiled wide toothy grins.

"Fine," I muttered with defeat, "But nothing preppy and that's an order." I can's believe I was going to let them do this.

"Mom," Ella asked with the sweetest voice possible, "can you drop us off at the mall? We want to give Max a makeover but we need to get her a new out fit."

"And how will you buy this new out fit?" She said with a smile. Thank you mom, maybe she could stop their crazy makeover idea.

"Well, I thought maybe you could lone us you credit card, we only need one outfit for her." Ella begged mom. In those few seconds before mom responded I was doing some begging of my own but it was for mom to say no about Ella and the girls to use her credit card.

"Sure, but if you go to over board I'll be taking money out of your bank account to pay for the bill." she warned in a no nonsense tone.

xxxxxxTwo Hours Later!xxxxxxxxxxx

We got back home from the mall with all my makeover supplies. My hair felt odd now, not only did they buy me a new outfit they had me get my hair cut. Though I did have to admit it looked good, it was now cut in a short bob cut with angled bangs and layers. Also my brown hair had its tips colored blonde with a tint of red to it. **(AN/ Max has brown hair, if you don't believe read the 5****th**** Max Ride book she says she has brown hair brown eyes. Her hair does have sun streaks but it is not blonde!) **

"Here are your cloths change and then come out so we can finish up." Nudge stated excitedly, "we only have an hour till Fang and the guys come home." She tossed me my bag from Hottopic and pushed me into the bathroom to change.

I came out of the bathroom a few minutes later to have Angel, Nudge and Ella push me into a chair as they did the torturous thing they call makeup.

After about 45 minutes I was done being made over….FREEDOM! I looked at myself in the mirror I had to admit they had done a great job. I was wearing fish net stockings, a black skirt that was almost ballerina like but a little longer and less puffy, a black halter top, a leather jacket and a pair of black knee high converses. I also had my nails painted neon blue , some red lip stick, black eyeliner and blue and silver eye shadow. I looked like a new person.

"You look so totally amazing," Nudge squealed with joy as she jumped up and down. "Fang is going to think you are H-O-T hot!

"Is that why you guys did this," I asked in utter shock.

"Well partly we were bored but it's sooo obvious you to like each other and you even went on that date in Hawaii but you guys don't act like boyfriend and girlfriend so we wanted to give you a little makeover to see his reaction." Angel explained to me with a smile while gazing at me with her big blue eyes. Just then we heard the door open and the boys walk into the house. "Their home , ok Max you stay up here till we call for you ok?" I nodded to Angel, realizing I was suddenly nervous to see Fangs response to my makeover.

"Hey guy," I heard Ella say, "Did you have fun at the movies?"

"Yeah, it was a good movie, what did you girls do today?" Iggy asked them.

"Well actually we gave Max a makeover!" Nudge replied I could almost see her jumping up and down with this information. "Come on down Max!"

I stood up from Ella's bed and made my way down stairs to see them all standing at the bottom of the stairs. Angel must have projected a picture of me into Iggy's head because his eyes went wide, as did Gazzy's. I only noticed their expression for a moment because it was Fang who I was looking at. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped just like in the movies.

"Hey Iggy can you make Ella Nudge and me some lunch," Angel asked I knew what she was doing she was trying to get everyone to leave so Fang and I could be alone. Her plain worked too, because next thing I knew no one was in the room except Fang and I.

"You ….you…look amazing." Fang stuttered. Wait did Fang really just stutter?

"Really you like it…I was kind of worried you might not, I'm not really sure why though. I just," I rambled on like Nudge but before I could say anything else he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. His hand gently rubbed my back in an hypnotic motion. I twisted my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. Just then I heard someone giggle. We broke apart to find Ella, Nudge, and Angel looking into the room at us.

"I told you it would work," Angel giggled with a angelic smile.

**Hope you guys liked it!!! Comment and review!!!!! Thanks!!!**


End file.
